minecraft_big_dig_packfandomcom-20200213-history
ChocoCraft
ChocoCraft is a mod created by EddieV, but now managed by Torojima. This mod adds new mobs called chocobos, which are large birds that live in packs to your world. Tame them, breed them, ride them... and even fly them, when tamed. Chocobo Comparison Information below is gleaned from various spoiler blocks within the mod post: Notes: : ''Climb: Indicates Chocobo does not need to jump to go up the indicated number of blocks.'' : ''Walk: Indicates Chocobo can walk across the indicated liquid.'' : ''*: Jumping Chocobos can reach ledges up to 4 blocks high.'' : ''**: = Flying Chocobos also immune to fall damage.'' : ''***: Lava-walking Chocobos also resistant to fire.'' Items Taken directly from the mod author's page. Feel free to add more useful information. * Gysahl Greens - Gysahl Greens are the most important block in ChocoCraft. They are used to tame Chocobos and to create various other greens. Just like flowers, Gysahl Greens will grow randomly across the map and can be collected and even planted again. Heals 10 health on tamed chocobos. * Raw Chocobo Leg - This piece of meat is dropped by the most unfortunate Chocobos. Just like regular chicken legs, they can be cooked on a furnace. * Cooked Chocobo Leg - By eating this yummy chocobo leg, you'll reduce your famine. A Chocobo Leg reduces famine even more than a cooked chicken leg, healing just as much as a cooked pork chop. * Chocobo Feather - Chocobo Feathers are very attractive items to Chocobos. They can be used to build saddles, whistles, and even special types of gysahls. Tamed chocobos will occasionaly drop these. * Chocobo Saddle - Tamed Chocobos can only be ridden once they are saddled with these special saddles. * Chocobo Saddle Bags - Saddled Chocobos can be equipted with one of these to give them some transport and storage capacities. Once saddle bags are fitted onto a Chocobo, they can be accessed by shift-right-clicking the Chocobo. * Chocobo Pack Bags - Tamed Chocobos can be equipted with one of these to give them some transport and storage capacities. Once pack bags are fitted onto a Chocobo, they can be accessed by shift-right-clicking the Chocobo. * Chocobo Whistle - (no function yet, will be used in futue to call last ridden Chocobo to the current player position). * Loverly Gysahl - Loverly Gysahls are a special domestic mutation of Gysahl Greens. When growing Gysahl seeds in tilted earth, there is a chance the crop will grow into a Loverly Gysahl. This form of the plant does not appear in the wild. Loverly Gysahls are used to make a Chocobo fall in love and look for a partner to procreate. * Golden Gysahl - Just like Loverly Gysahls, Golden Gysahls are used to make Chocobos procreate. Like Loverly Gysahls this is a domestic mutation of Gysahl Greens. These romantic herbs are known to increase the chances of adquiring a new type of Choobo. * Gysahl Cake - Chicobos just love gysahl green and cakes, and when you join both, they're get really happy. Gysahl Cakes give joy to a Chicobo, making him grow up instantly into one big and beautiful Chocobo. * Raw Gysahl Pickles - First step towards some tasty cooked Gysahl pickles. * Gysahl Pickles - After cooking raw Gysahl pty Gysahl pickles. It will not only taste marvelous, but also reduce your famine a little. * Pink Gysahl - Weird synthetic gysahls are known to cause extreme effects to Chocbos. So beware. * Red Gysahl - Weird synthetic gysahls are known to cause extreme effec to Chocobos. So beware. * Gysahl Seeds - Seeds made from Gysahl Greens. Can be planted to build a Gysahl Green farm. * Chocopedia - Notebook that keeps informs player to name their chocobo,check on information about health and breeding status and even give orders. * Straw - Straw cover for a Chocobo pen. Bugs * If two chocoboos are left to breed then the chunk is unloaded by moving away the area will be flooded with thousands of chocoboos. }} Category:Mods